1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to quality testing for electronic devices, and particularly to an electromagnetic radiation measuring device for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many methods for measuring the strength of the electromagnetic radiation of electronic devices include pre-test steps and final test steps. Generally, the pre-test steps are used to evaluate the working frequencies of the electronic devices that may cause the electronic devices to generate excessive electromagnetic radiation, and the final test steps are used to identify whether the electronic devices indeed generate an excessive amount of electromagnetic radiation when the electronic device are working at the working frequencies previously evaluated.
A pre-test step for measuring the electromagnetic radiation of an electronic device generally includes operations such as, a test antenna is successively polarized in different types in a predetermined sequence, for example, first vertically polarized and then horizontally polarized. Because the electronic device may generate electromagnetic radiation in different polarization types (e.g., vertical polarization and horizontal polarization), the test antenna in the different polarization types can respectively receive the electromagnetic radiation in the different polarization types. In each of the two polarization types, the test antenna is respectively positioned at a plurality of predetermined heights (e.g., respectively positioned at heights of 1 m, 2 m, 3 m, and 4 m) to receive wireless signals (i.e., the electromagnetic radiation) sent from the electronic device at each of the predetermined heights. The electronic device can be rotated to adjust the angle of signal emission of the electronic device relative to the test antenna and to maximize power of the wireless signals sent to the test antenna. All the signals received by the test antenna are amplified and transmitted to a measuring device, such as a spectrum analyzer. The measuring device analyzes the signals to find a strongest signal (i.e., a signal with maximum power) that has been received by the test antenna in each of the two polarization types. The frequencies of the strongest signals received by the test antenna in each of the two polarization types are recorded as the working frequencies at which the electronic device may generate excessive electromagnetic radiation.
In the final test step, the test antenna is successively vertically polarized and horizontally polarized again, and is used to receive wireless signals at the recorded frequencies sent from the electronic device in both the two polarization types. In each of the two polarization types, the test antenna is respectively positioned at a plurality of predetermined heights (e.g., heights of 1 m, 2 m, 3 m, and 4 m) to receive wireless signals sent from the electronic device at each of the predetermined heights. As before, the electronic device is rotated to adjust the angle of signal emission of the electronic device relative to the test antenna and maximize power of the wireless signals sent to the test antenna, such that the test antenna receives strongest signals at the recorded frequencies (i.e., signals at the recorded frequencies with maximum power) from the electronic device at each of the predetermined heights. The measuring device determines whether or not the power of the strongest signals at the recorded frequencies exceeds a predetermined acceptable point or range. If the power of the strongest signals at the recorded frequencies received from the electronic device does exceed the acceptable point or range, the measuring device determines that the electronic device generates excessive electromagnetic radiation and is unable to pass the test.
In the aforementioned test process, the test antenna needs many polarization operations, height adjusting operations, and rotation operations. Therefore, the test process may take too much time and be carried out inefficiently.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.